


Two

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that love can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

He invoked a sense of silence in my soul:  
his eyes like an ocean,   
mine the color of blackest coal.  
A love no longer just lingering  
in the hearts of two,  
both gone to truth,  
though the bitter black ocean between us,  
was filled with the poison of youth.

A man who leads a war,  
and a boy who fights the war;  
'twixt the two, strange love can grow;  
and, with their deaths,  
the love won't die.

I gave my life to loneliness  
when he gave his life to me.  
Now he's gone, my love goes on,  
and his stays here with me.


End file.
